Clash of the Guilmons
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Though Guilmon's darkness when he became Megidramon, an evil was born: BlackGuilmon and he plans to destroy both worlds. Guilmon must find a way to defeat him, one way or another. Rukato and RenaGuil. Rated m for nudity.
1. The Seperation

Chapter 1: The Separation

Thanks to the combined efforts of the Monster Makers and the Digimon Tamers, the D-Reaper had returned to the Digital World, where it was converted to a harmless program of data and nothing more.

But with defeating such a foe, it came at a cost, to which the Digimon were all sent back to the Digital World, where they returned in the flower field.

And while the others were still in their In-Training forms, Guilmon somehow managed to reach his Rookie form once again without the need to Digivolve, which confused him as well as the others.

"Hey, wait a minute. How did you become a Rookie again while the rest of us went back to In-Training forms?" The In-Training form of Impmon, Yaamon, asked.

"I don't know." Guilmon said in all honestly, before he took a guess. "Maybe it's because I am a Virus Digimon?"

"Don't say that, Guilmon." Calumon said, sounding upset.

"Impmon's a Virus too, but unlike him, you're the kinder one." The catalyst Digimon added, getting an annoyed look from Yaamon.

"So now we are separated from our Tamers, should we enjoy our peace here?" The In-Training form of Terriermon, Gummymon, asked, leaving the Digimon silent, unsure of what to do now that they had no Tamers to tell them what to do or to play with, making Guilmon look up into the sky, thinking of Takato and the others.

Suddenly, the Digimon were interrupted as a powerful pain entered Guilmon's body, as he felt something attack his heart, making him gasp, before falling to his knees, where he continued to show he was in pain.

"Guilmon!" The In-Training form of Lopmon, Chocomon, called in concern as all rushed to his side.

"Guilmon, what happened? Are you alright?" Viximon, the In-Training form of Renamon, asked, worried for Guilmon as well.

"Something is happening to me. This anger... this darkness... this evil... what is this...?" Guilmon gasped in between breaths, before streams of dark mist began to exit Guilmon's body, causing the red dino Digimon to cry out in agony, while the sky darkened and lightning struck around the once peaceful field.

"What's happening?" Calumon asked fearfully, wondering if Guilmon pain had anything to do with the change in weather, getting an answer when Guilmon cries increased and more black mist exited his being where it formed in the sky as a dark cloud.

Soon, Guilmon felt the pain go away as all the darkness exited his body, before he then panted and fell on his hands and knees, sweating after such an ordeal.

Concerned, Viximon went right up to Guilmon, where she asked. "Guilmon, are you alright?"

"And what is with that huge black cloud that exited from Guilmon?" The In-Training Cyberdramon, Hopmon, asked as he and the other Digimon all looked in the sky and were shocked to see something was forming inside it, which then broke up and a claw like Guilmon emerged, only it was black and had red stripes, followed by a set of feet, then a chest with an all too familiar Digital Hazard symbol on it.

Guilmon was shocked as the smoke then revealed a face, a face that looked like Guilmon, but just like the rest of his skin, this Guilmon's face was black and had red eyes.

And when the whole cloud disappeared, it revealed a new Guilmon.

"Another Guilmon?" Asked Calumon in fear, sensing a horrible darkness within the new Guilmon, who fell back to the ground, but landed on his feet.

And as the Guilmon rose, he looked at the other Guilmon, the first Guilmon with a glare, which the red skinned Guilmon rose too and returned the glare.

"So who is that anyway, and why did he come out of Guilmon?" Asked Chocomon.

And while the In-Training Digimon were scared of the new Digimon, Guilmon showed no fear.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

However, the black skinned Guilmon just smirked and said in reply. "Who do you think? I am you."

"What!?" The heroic Digimon all questioned, all shocked and confused.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is the real Guilmon!" Yaamon then stated, standing by Guilmon's side, before adding. Whoever you are, you're the fake!"

Yaamon's words just amused the black Guilmon, who then turned to Yaamon.

"A fake huh? You're wrong about that." He said in reply, before dark flames filled his maw.

"Pyro Grenade!" The dark Guilmon then announced, releasing a dark purple fireball at Yaamon, who closed his eyes tightly, expecting to be struck down, but Guilmon protected his friend, whacking the inferno away with his tail.

Wanting an answer, Guilmon questioned. "If you're me, how come you are so evil?"

"Because I was born from you." Guilmon dark copy replied, before it said. "You can call me... BlackGuilmon."

"BlackGuilmon..." Guilmon said quietly.

"How can you be born from Guilmon?" Hopmon called out, both confused and a little angered, wishing he was Cyberdramon again so he could just beat out the answers instead of waste time talking.

"Tell me, have you all forgotten that incident when Beelzemon killed Leomon and took his Data, where Guilmon gave into his rage?" BlackGuilmon asked, his question made Guilmon sweat at the memory and knew exactly what BlackGuilmon was talking about.

"You mean... that time?" Viximon asked, remembering the event as if it were a nightmare.

"You and your Tamer were so enraged at Beelzemon that you tried to become a Mega Digimon just so you could destroy him. But with such rage in your hearts, it resulted in Megidramon's creation. And with Megidramon, I was born from that darkness." BlackGuilmon told them.

Hearing that, Guilmon, Viximon and all the other Digimon were all shocked to hear that this new Digimon was born from the dark power which Guilmon was almost consumed by when he Dark Digivolved.

"And once you all defeated the D-Reaper, that is where I must become my own person." BlackGuilmon said, then facing Guilmon, where he told him. "I couldn't bare to stay in someone like you, my other half."

"And just what are you planning to do now?" Gummymon asked, guessing a dark Guilmon created from Megidramon's hate wasn't going to be the friendliest Digimon around.

"Right now, I am going to train this new body of mine to gain new power, so I can break from my weaker self once and for all. But in years time, I will return to destroy both this world and the Real World!" BlackGuilmon replied, shocking the heroic Digimon, while Guilmon clenched his right claw into a fist as he glared at his evil doppelganger and stated in determination. "Then I will do whatever it takes to stop you, even if I have to destroy you all by my own!"

Worried, Viximon asked. "Guilmon, what are you saying?"

"Hmph. Is that so? Then you shall be my first target. See you again in about... let's say three years." BlackGuilmon cackled as he then turned around to leave.

"Farewell big brother." BlackGuilmon then said with evil in his voice and headed off.

"Come back here!" Guilmon yelled as he ran up to BlackGuilmon, who disappeared just before he could so much as touch his dark counterpart.

"What a jerk. But three years is a long time. So we better find a way to train and become stronger." Gummymon said.

"Right, so let's find a way to Digivolve back to our Rookie forms and train together." Chocomon added.

But as everyone turned to leave, they all noticed Guilmon was not following them.

"Guilmon, are you coming?" Hopmon asked.

"Sorry, but it's my fault he was created, so it's my responsibility. I must train on my own and become stronger so I can destroy him myself. I'll get stronger and I'll see you all again in seven years or more." Guilmon said sadly as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, you can't just leave! We need you to help us! Guilmon! Come back!" Viximon called out, but Guilmon continued to walk away as he vanished into the fields.

"Now why did he have to leave us?" Chocomon asked, feeling sad that one of their friends had gone.

"Because he feels responsible for creating BlackGuilmon. He'll need some time to be alone." Gummymon said in reply, before saying with a smile. "But I am sure we see him again in future."

And while the others felt a little better, Viximon looked in sadness as she watched her friend leave.

-With Guilmon-

After leaving his friends and traversing through the Digital World, he came upon a hidden cave, which he had heard about from Jijimon and Babamon.

Telling him rumours of a room that could give him years of training in a month, without aging him too far, before Jijimon made a comment on wanting it to have the effects reversible on Babamon, causing the pair to fight once again.

But focusing back on the present, Guilmon then found a door that was seen in the rock face hidden in the cave and pushed it open, where he found that within was a simple, white room, where he could actually feel time and space seem to flow faster when compared to the outside, while many books, training equipment and various foods, all sealed and preserved were inside the room.

And seeing the items needed to make him stronger and smarter, Guilmon thought aloud. "If I am gonna be able to defeat BlackGuilmon, I need to train myself hard and becomes smarter. I must lose my child-like presence, my chubbyness and make sure I never let BlackGuilmon win."

With that thought, Guilmon then went inside, to start his harsh and lonely training.

'I am sorry Takato. When we next meet, I'll be a different Digimon. But I cannot allow myself to be forgiven to given birth to something evil. My training starts now.'

-Several days later-

Guilmon was in the middle of another training regime, to which as he laid on his back, had heavy weights were attached to his ankles, while he began to lift up a pair of large and heavy weights with his hands, doing the same thing with lifting his legs with the smaller weights attached to them in the air, causing him to work up a sweat.

And after several more hours, Guilmon continued to push himself he tied his arms, tail and ankles to a huge rock and begin pulling the rock, while, attached around his forehead was a ring with a book before him, allowing the Hazard Digimon to read as he dragged the rock behind him.

He panted with exhaustion but knew he had to keep going, if he had any hope of defeating BlackGuilmon and stopping his evil.

-Meanwhile-

The other Digimon all found one way or another to become Rookies again.

Now they were planning on what to do.

"So we have to train to defeat BlackGuilmon." Terriermon said, only to inform his friends. "But we can't tell Henry or the others yet. Because we might need their help again in the near future."

"Agreed." Lopmon said, before adding. "And I've decided me and Terriermon should train together because of our smaller bodies."

"Very good. And Guardromon and I will train with each other." Monodramon said.

"Calumon and I will try to get better ourselves." MarineAngemon said, knowing that even though the two were not fighters, their techniques could be useful.

"Impmon, will you help me get stronger too?" Renamon asked.

"With Beelzemon, I could get up to your speed and strength." She then said, before showing her determination to get stronger as she knelt before Impmon and begged. "Please train me."

"Aw, alright, fine toots. But you follow my lead, got it?" Impmon sighed, making Renamon nod in reply.

"Ok. With that, let's meet again in three years time." Terriermon then said, before the Digimon all went their separate directions, while Renamon looked back and looked concerned, which Impmon noticed.

"Don't worry, fox-face. If I know pineapple head, he'll come back stronger than ever. Besides, he isn't one to be beaten so easily." Impmon assured her.

"I hope so." Renamon replied as she began to follow Impmon, before thinking as she placed her left paw on her chest. 'It's three years of training. You said seven. Just stay alive, for me, Guilmon.'


	2. Kidnap and Change

Chapter 2: Kidnap and Change

A week had passed since the Digimon has parted ways and began their training, where Renamon was currently on a rocky hill, enduring both the harsh weather and attacks as Beelzemon struck her with a powerful punch, knocking the foxy Digimon back against a wall, which she then slumped to the ground.

Approaching her, Beelzemon commented. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Come on. We're not done yet!" He then yelled, making Renamon scowl as she rose weakly, for she knew she had to keep on fighting, in order to get stronger so she could defeat BlackGuilmon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon then called out as she leapt into the air and threw a barrage of shards at Beelzemon.

However, Beelzemon ducked under the attack, withdrew his shotguns and countered.

"Double Impact!" He yelled, blasting Renamon with shot after shot from his duel shotguns.

And even though Beelzemon had reduced the power of his weapons, the shots still damaged Renamon, making her cry out as she crashed to the ground.

Struggling to pull herself up, Beelzemon approached her and asked. "If you cannot keep up with my speed and strength then why bother training with me?"

"I refuse to give up!" Renamon snapped as she tried to rise again.

"Sheesh. You're so determined." Beelzemon commented, seeing Renamon's actions as a combination of determination and stubbornness, before he had something on his mind that he had to ask. "Just tell me one thing. Is this because you still wanna show me the right path yet again, or do you want to see Guilmon again?"

Renamon was shocked by his question, rose to her feet and asked in reply. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it. Ever since BlackGuilmon emerged from Guilmon, you been concerned about him. And after he left for his own training, you've been more concerned about him than ever. Don't you think I noticed?" Beelzemon replied.

Blushing, then shaking her head, Renamon told Beelzemon. "You've got my motives all wrong. Guilmon is only my friend. I don't want to see any of my friends suffer."

"Is that the reason Or is there more to Guilmon than you know?" Beelzemon pointed out.

Renamon was a bit puzzled by this question and was left silent, unsure how to react.

However, before Renamon or Beelzemon could continue their conversation, a Digital Bomb appeared beside them, which detonated, almost blinding them by the smoke, to which Beelzemon was unable to react in time and felt something strike his head, making him collapsed.

And as he fell, his vision blurring, Beelzemon could make out a figure then strike Renamon, which then caught and headed off with the unconscious vixen Digimon.

-A few hours later-

Impmon groaned in pain as he rubbed his head and came to, remembering what had happened, making him snap back to his senses and saw Renamon was gone.

"Hey, fox-face. Where are you?" He called out, but got no reply.

But even though there was no sign of Renamon, Impmon noticed foot tracks that looked familiar to him.

"Datamon." Impmon said, no mistaking the unique shape of the indentations. "They were here alright and they got Renamon."

And after Impmon had recovered fully from the sneak attack, he decided to go and find the Datamon and bring Renamon back.

But as he left, a thought entered his head. 'Just because Renamon has a crush on you, don't think I am doing you any favors, Guilmon.'

-Meanwhile, back in the time room-

Guilmon's legs were now tied to the ceiling, to which Guilmon was doing some lift ups, while his hands were at the back of his head and his arms had been tied with weights.

But even with the weights, hanging upside down and the strain on his body, his determination allowed Guilmon to continue, pushing himself further and further, growing stronger, smarter and growing physically, as shown by his body, which looked to be an inch taller, his body was showing process, but he kept on training, panting and sweating away.

However, Guilmon then stopped for a moment and sneezed.

It felt someone was talking about him.

"Heh. That was funny. Was someone talking about me? Anyway, I won't stop. Not till I defeat you, BlackGuilmon" The Hazard Digimon said to himself as he continued, unaware of what was going on in the outside world, or the trouble Renamon had gotten into.

-With Renamon-

Renamon had no idea how long she was unconscious.

Letting out a small moan as she slowly opened her eyes, she was stunned to see she was in green, bubbly water, trapped within a green water tank, with the top and bottom sealed up.

Her hands were tied behind her back, her ankles had been tied together, while an oxygen mask covered the lower section of her face, preventing her from drowning.

But still in a state of shock and confusion as to where she was and what was happening, looking out the glass, Renamon she saw many Datamon, who were typing away on computers, and looked to be working on various tests.

"Now, it's time to begin. Activate the human feature data now." One of the Datamon ordered, making another Datamon nod, before it began to type at its keyboard, sending commands from it and into Renamon, who moaned as she felt something was happening to her, as the bubbles in the tank increased in numbers and speed, the water got hotter hot, before Renamon felt something was wrong with her stomach and looked down to see something appear on her belly, a belly button.

Shocked to see that, Renamon's shock increased as she then she felt something was happening to her chest, to which two small breasts emerged from behind her fur and started to grow and grow at a rapid pace, becoming fully grown breasts, with pink nipples shocking the vixen as the breasts grew to an EE-size, a size her mane could not hide her new tits.

Realising she was getting human like features, like Rika and her mother, Renamon blushed.

And continued as she then felt her behind was getting wider, growing luscious butt cheeks and soon had a huge butt like a human's, before Renamon felt something happening to her crotch, to which she looked at it and felt it split open to reveal a pink vagina.

After a moment, the transformation was finished and Renamon couldn't believe what was happening to her body.

She now had a body of a sexy role model, it even rivaled Rika's in form of beauty and sexual appeal, though her boobs and butt are bigger than Rika's.

And though the Datamon knew the transformation was a success, they prepared for the next step, to brainwash the foxy Digimon, giving her the proper state of mind with her new body.

But before any of the Datamon could press another button, the doors burst open and Beelzemon came in, on his Behemoth and guns drawn, where he began to blast all the Datamon to oblivion.

Glad he had managed to find Renamon, Beelzemon, when he saw Renamon was surprised by her appearance, but focused, took his gun and fired at the tank, breaking it and freeing Renamon, who fell out and gasped for air.

"Ha. They changed you a lot huh?" Beelzemon mocked as he tore away the rope binding her arms and legs.

"Very funny." Renamon said sarcastically as she rose up, but due to her new breasts, her chest felt heavier, something she knew would take time getting used to.

"These are way to heavy. And I cannot hide them under my mane because they are too big." She told Beelzemon, who shrugged and said in reply. "Never mind, toots. Puberty happens and all that. Still, the changes suits you."

"And since you deleted all the Datamon, we cannot find a way to reverse it!" Renamon scolded.

"Stop your complaining and let's head back. We need to train after all." Beelzemon retorted as he forced Renamon back on the bike and then drove off.

-A while later-

At first, Renamon was cross at her new features, wishing to reverse them and return to normal, but after she saw her reflection in the water, the foxy Digimon was surprised by her body's sex appeal and made her think it wasn't all bad.

And what's more, her strength and speed was now closer to Beelzemon, with said Digimon now having trouble keeping up with her as they trained.

"What's going on? Before this, she couldn't keep up with me. Now she is handling so well despite her chest size and her other body changes." Beelzemon muttered crossly as Renamon panted and Beelzemon continued to face off.

'I only need one more thing to surpass him. I know Guilmon is doing the same too. But what?' Renamon asked herself, thinking there had to be a way to beat Beelzemon.

'I need one more way. And I think I have it.' She then thoughts as a naughty idea came to her mind.

"Hey, Beelzemon." The vixen called, sounding more friendly and less hostile.

"What?" Beelzemon asked, out only to look shocked at Renamon as she put her hands behind her back of her head and began shaking her boobs left and right.

Confused, Beelzemon blushed and questioned. "Hey, what are you're doing?"

Seeing Beelzemon reacting to her, Renamon grinned t as she then spun away and shook her buttocks.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Beelzemon asked, turning away out of respect, which allowed Renamon to spring her trap.

"Distracting you. Diamond Storm!" She called in reply.

Hearing that, Beelzemon realised it was a trick, but it was too late to stop Renamon and was ambushed by Renamon's diamond shards, which struck him, making him De-Digivolve back to Impmon, who fell to his knees and groaned in defeat.

"You... you cheated!" Impmon snapped, but Renamon just laughed.

"No rules when it comes to battle." She told Impmon, giving her chest a squeeze as she then commented. "Thanks for the training, Impmon. It looks like I can use my new body as well as a tool of distraction."

"Grr... whatever. Now you can match Beelzemon's speed and strength, think you can train solo for the remaining years?" Impmon asked, still sore from his defeat by Renamon's sexy trickery.

"Why not? I need to learn how to control this new body." Renamon replied and set out to leave.

"Hold on." Impmon called, getting Renamon's attention.

"Before you go, you didn't answer my question earlier. Do you view Guilmon as a friend or more than a friend?" He asked.

The question made Renamon silent, but then she looked at the sky, smiled and gave her answer. "Well, he was supposed to a childish Digimon. And at first thought, I didn't think he wouldn't amount to anything. But during our battles, I started to see the maturity in him. And when Terriermon said that little 'Sitting in a Tree' song, it got me thinking."

With that, Impmon rose as he listened carefully.

"And when BlackGuilmon appeared from Guilmon's being, I saw the fury and the despair in his eyes. I won't want Guilmon to suffer. I guess you're right. I guess I want us to be more than friends." Renamon admitted as she think of Guilmon.

"But I did also care and worry about you too. But I am torn between two people I care so much about." the foxy Digimon then told Impmon.

"Hey. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Calumon's helping me on the right track as well. And I know you care more about Guilmon than me. See you in three times time. And do your best to impress your 'lover'." Impmon said in reply as he walked away.

"Lover?" Renamon asked, but then silence fell upon her as she looked in the sky again and thought of the Hazard Digimon, placed her hand on her chest and said softly. "Please don't do anything rash, Guilmon. When your training finished, please come back to us... to me, ok?"


	3. Visions and Nightmares

Chapter 3: Visions and Nightmares

Though it lasted two years outside the Digital World, six years passed within the time chamber, revealing a new Guilmon, panting as he stood in the middle of a four mighty rocks around him.

With his training, many wouldn't even recognize him, for Guilmon was taller, at least an inch taller than Renamon, while his body had become more developed, now having a six pack stomach, muscular being, as well as his arms and legs, which were more muscular as well.

And while Guilmon had grown up, losing his goofiness and child-like traits, the Hazard Digimon continued to sweat and pant, while his hands were bleeding.

But ignoring the blood and pain, Guilmon opened his eyes, moved into his fighting position as he brought his foot out and held out his blood-stained fists, before displaying his strength as he slammed his fist into one of the rocks breaking it into bits, before he span around and kicked the one behind him, breaking it too.

Continuing, Guilmon then swung his tail and sliced the other rock into bits, turning to the final one as his mouth filled with flames.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he fired his signature fireball move and destroyed the last one, blasting it to bits.

But after destroying the rocks, Guilmon noticed how much had training pulled off, but then looked at his hands and noticed the blood stains on them.

Taking some bandages, he wrapped them in a cross-like style, just stopping by his elbows.

"I guess I better take it easy now. There is such a thing as overtraining." Guilmon thought aloud, taking a break from training and entering the shower room, where he turned on the shower and let the water spray down his body, making his skin wet as he stood in place and allowed the water to wash off the sweat from his body.

Trying to relax, Guilmon then closed his eyes and started to meditate.

However...

"You think training alone would be enough to defeat me?"

Guilmon opened his eyes to see he was now in darkness and could see a figure step from the darkness.

"What do you want now, BlackGuilmon?" Guilmon snarled as BlackGuilmon approached him with a dark smirk.

Looking at BlackGuilmon, Guilmon saw changes in him too.

He now was a tall and muscular as Guilmon and now wore chest armour, which looked similar to Megidramon's.

"What makes you think you can stop me? I am you after all." BlackGuilmon then said, continuing to show arrogance within his tone, liking the fear he saw in Guilmon's eyes at his words.

"No! You're just the pure darkness of Megidramon's existence! I will never be like you!" Guilmon shouted back in defiance, to which BlackGuilmon cackled evilly at Guilmon's statement.

"You can never escape your past. Besides, who said I'll be going alone? I have also infected some Digimon in the other world and in the rightful time, I will use them to attack the human world." BlackGuilmon said, continuing to smile darkly.

"Leave the Real World out of this!" Guilmon commanded.

"I think not. They too must perish. I will kill all good Digimon and humans... just like what I did them." BlackGuilmon replied, tossing a pair of blood stained yellow goggles, Rika's shirt, Renamon's gloves, Impmon's neckerchief, Henry's D-Power and other items at Guilmon's feet.

Guilmon was shocked when he saw them, before rage filled his being, into his very core as he yelled in rage and tried to throw a punch, only to hit the shower wall, making Guilmon open his eyes in shock to see it was all a horrible dream.

But it felt so real and knew that what he saw would occur in a year's time and decided it was time he left the time room and went back to the outside world.

After turning off the shower and drying himself, Guilmon left the room and went back to the outside world, where he felt his strength was now greater when he last entered the room, where he found it to be raining.

Luckily for Guilmon, he didn't feel the cold of the rain as he took a seat on a log, crossed his arms and thought of the horrible vision he had had.

'That dream felt so real. I cannot let BlackGuilmon kill my friends. But I am just one Digimon. But I must stop him' He thought to himself, feeling confliction and doubt building within him.

But knowing it would be better to lose to BlackGuilmon in combat than to do nothing, Guilmon made up his mind, opened his eyes and turned to see where he was.

He was in an empty battlefield, where weapons were standing up in the ground and the rain poured down on the barren wasteland.

Interested by the weapons, as to who had made and wielded such powerful looking tools, Guilmon then spotted one that caught his eye.

It had a razor-like sword, with a purple handle, with a yellow rainguard and yellow marks on it, while on top of it was a torn up brown scarf-like neckerchief blowing in the wind on the handle, just before the neckerchief then blew off the handle and Guilmon caught it in his hand.

Looking down at it, it was a little torn and damaged like Guilmon, but he knew such a garment to be in that state was most likely because it was in a fair share amount of combat, worn by a hero who wore it with pride.

And wanting to continue that legacy, Guilmon wrapped the two long strands around the back of his neck, before tying it up at the back, with the neckerchief now around his neck, as the long ends blew in the wind, before the hazard Digimon approached the blade, grabbed the hilt and pulled it out with ease, where his gaze feel upon it and its master craftsmanship.

"I will do everything I can, to defeat this new evil. I have to... no, I must defeat BlackGuilmon." Guilmon said, making a vow as he then left the battlefield with his new scarf and sword to resume his training and defeat his dark form before it was too late.

-Meanwhile-

Takato woke up from a shocking dream, causing the brunette to wake up in his bed, panting and sweating.

"Guilmon... I had a nightmare about him and some kind of evil Guilmon..." Takato said, still shaky as he got out of bed.

"But it felt so real. Guilmon, are you alright out there boy?" The gogglehead then questioned, placing his clenched, yet trembling hand on is chest.

"Oh he's fine. However, now both you and he put a new threat on your hands!"

With the sudden voice, Takato spun around to see BlackGuilmon before him, exactly what he looked like in Guilmon's vision.

"You! You're that Guilmon I saw in my dream!" Takato shouted, telling that the darker skinned Guilmon was bad news and made the boy keep his guard up.

"You can call me BlackGuilmon!" BlackGuilmon said, before smiling darkly and adding. "And it's thanks to you that I was created."

"What do you mean?" Takato questioned, confused before it hit him when he examined the dark Guilmon form.

"Wait. Your armour... don't tell me..." He said in worry, which just made BlackGuilmon smile.

"I am and I was. I was born from the darkness you had when you forced Guilmon to Digivolve to Megidramon." BlackGuilmon said.

"Megidramon? You mean that time... so what do you want?" Takato questioned.

"In next year's time, I will send out Digimon to attack your world again. I plan for both worlds extinction." BlackGuilmon replied, before adding. "I believed Guilmon and your Digimon friends were training to defeat me but they aren't enough!"

"Then... I gotta warn the others. Whatever you're planning, we won't let you do this! If me and Guilmon created you, then we must be the ones to bring you down!" Takato said back.

"Ha. I cannot wait to see you try. Well, Takato, farewell my once beloved Tamer, until we meet again." BlackGuilmon replied as he then laughed and disappeared in wisps of pure darkness, leaving Takato, who felt his legs tremble, before giving out from fear.

"So that dream is real. What have we done, Guilmon?" Takato asked as he feel to his knees.

"We created an evil monster from our own hatred. Now we must be the one to stop him. I gotta call everyone, starting with Rika." He then said, before Takato shook off his concerns over to those close to him, headed to the phone and dialed Rika's number.

-At the Nonaka residence-

Rika was already awake and in the shower, washing her hair and body, but groaned a little in annoyance when she heard the phone.

But deciding to finish her shower and see who was calling, Rika turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and hair, entered her room and answered.

"Hello? Oh, Takato. What is it? Why'd you call me so early in the morning?" Rika asked, part of her still bothered, while the rest of her was glad to hear Takato's voice.

"Rika, I am afraid we have some bad news. You remember that time me and Guilmon gave into our hatred and gave birth to Megidramon?" Takato asked.

"Oh don't remind me. I still have nightmares over that." Rika said in reply.

"Well that nightmare is coming it will haunt us again. BlackGuilmon is now on the loose and he is planning to destroy both our world and the Digital World. I know so because he appeared before me." Takato told Rika, shocking her and making the Nonaka ask. "Does Renamon know of this?"

"BlackGuilmon said they are training to defeat him, so they all must know by now." Takato replied, before taking lead of the Tamers as he instructed. "Listen, Rika. We better call the others and head to the Digital World to help our Digimon partners."

"But how? The gate was closed." Rika pointed out.

"Not so. I saw the digital portal still open in Guilmon's old hideout, we can enter through there." Takato replied.

"Really? Then I better get dressed and call Jeri, Ryo and Ai and Mako. You get contact with Henry, Kenta and Kazu and we meet at Guilmon's hideout." Rika said back, taking over as leader.

"Right. Meet you there at ten am exactly." Takato said, ending their conversation and hung up, while Rika put the phone down, before a worried look appeared on her face.

"Renamon, everyone. Please be safe." She said.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

In the Digital World, all the Digimon were back together and had just heard some good news.

"I just got word from Henry. He and the other Tamers are coming here to help us fight BlackGuilmon!" Terriermon said cheerfully.

"Really? Kenta and the others are coming?" MarineAngemon asked in a tone full of hope.

"This is perfect. If they do, BlackGuilmon would have to think twice!" Lopmon stated in reply.

"I don't know. I have some concerns. First off, BlackGuilmon may be aware of their arrival and second is my concern about my body. What would Rika do if she saw me like this?" Renamon said as she looked down at her body, unsure what her Tamer would think.

"I was wondering what actually happened to your body, Renamon?" Lopmon asked, about to get a reply when Impmon cut across and interrupted.

"Long story, so don't ask." He told Lopmon, who was still curious, but decided to trust him.

And turning his focus away from Renamon, Cyberdramon looked up and saw many lights falling down towards the Digital World and could sense Ryo amongst them, making him say. "It's them. They have arrived."

"Come on!" Terriermon called in reply, taking the lead as they all ran towards where they expected their Tamers to land, only for Renamon to stop for a moment as she looked back, her mind drifting toward Guilmon and his disappearance.

But also knowing Guilmon was tough, Renamon took off, while hoping to see the Hazard Digimon once again.

-Meanwhile-

Guilmon walked through the green valley, continuing his search for BlackGuilmon, stopping when he sensed a familiar presence from way back, making him look behind and to the valley behind him.

"Takato..." He said quietly, wanting to see his Tamer after being separated for so long, but then sensed a dark presence, getting his complete attention, where he saw dark clouds forming around the village up ahead.

'He's up ahead. I got him now!' Guilmon then thought as he ran towards the village being invaded by darkness.

-Back with the Tamers-

"I hate these landings." Kazu commented as he rubbed his behind, before getting up alongside the others, who too wished there was a less painful way to traverse between worlds.

"But we are back in the Digital World, and that is what matters most." Henry pointed out as they looked at their surroundings and noticed several familiar Digimon in the distance, running up to them.

"Terriermon!" Henry then called out.

"Henry!" Terriermon replied with joy as he leapt into Henry's arms, hugging his Tamer with both his tiny arms and large ears, while the other Digimon rushed to greet their Tamers too, showing their own displays of affection.

"It's been far too long." Cyberdramon said to Ryo, making Ryo smile, nod and say. "Yeah. It has been a long time."

"But I'm glad to finally see you again." He then added, surprising Cyberdramon when Ryo hugged him, and surprising the others when Cyberdramon showed emotion beyond rage and hugged his Tamer back.

"Despite that tough attitude, Cyberdramon has a soft side. Who would have expected?" Kenta asked, causing MarineAngemon to shrug his shoulders.

And while the other Tamers reunited, Rika, after feeling a change in the atmosphere behind her, smiled, knowing who it was.

"Renamon, I am glad you are alright." Rika said, turning and smiled at her Digimon, only for her smile to fade, replaced with a puzzled look, before having to ask. "What in the? What happened to your body? You look like a role model."

Renamon blushed and let out an embarrassing chuckle, before the foxy Digimon gave her reply.

"Let's just say some Datamon had a hand in this." She told Rika, who still had some questions, but decided to save them for later, especially when Takato spoke up and asked. "So where is Guilmon?"

"That information is unknown to us. We haven't seen him since BlackGuilmon appeared." Guardromon said sadly, causing a solemn look to appear on Takato's face..

"He must felt responsible for letting that creep free." Jeri guessed, feeling empathy to see Takato in a solemn mood, as well as feeling sad for Guilmon.

"But that's no reason to go off alone." The brunette suggested, trying to cheer Takato up.

"Jeri is right." Calumon said with a confident tone, before Jeri picked him up and let him finish his statement. "I'm sure we'll find Guilmon if we work together and look hard."

And while Jeri and Calumon's cheerful attitudes and faithful words helped Takato, making him feel better, a voice interrupted.

"He's heading towards a village which is about to be attacked by BlackGuilmon not too far from here." It told the Tamers, making everyone look up to see four cloaked figures, whose faces were covered by hoods.

"Really?" Takato asked, not caring who the mysterious figures were, with Renamon feeling the same.

"How far?" The vixen questioned.

"That way to the east." A second figure replied, pointing to the distance, where dark clouds were forming.

"If you run now, you can make it in time." They then said, before explaining. "If those dark clouds form, BlackGuilmon will be there too."

"Then that is where we'll find Guilmon." Renamon said as she faced Rika and the others with a determined expression.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you." Takato said to the figures, bowing in respect, before taking lead of the Digimon Tamers once again.

"Let's go!" He called, to which the others did as their Goggleheaded leader ordered and made their way towards the village, the whole time unaware a shadowy figure approached the four cloaked figures with their departure.

"Good job, children. Now we wait." He told them in a father-like figure.

-In the village-

Guilmon arrived to find the village in ruins.

Flames were seen everywhere, with many innocent Digimon either injured or lying on the ground, dead, making Guilmon glare at the horrific sighting he saw.

"I knew you'd come." A familiar voice said, filling Guilmon's ears, making the red dino Digimon snarl and turn to see BlackGuilmon emerge from the flames, looking exactly as he had seen in his vision back at the time room, expect he now wielded a razor-like blade as well, but has a rain guard, along with an eyeball in the hilt, which moved around.

"You've been training hard, haven't you?" BlackGuilmon asked as he looked at his good side's appearance.

"You gotten better. However..."

He then saw Guilmon glare at him for what he had done, making BlackGuilmon look at the flames around him, cackle and say. "Don't tell me you're angry about what I've done to this place? This weak little place deserve it. Those weaklings are what I needed to feed my power."

"You are going to pay for what you've done. I'll make sure of that." Guilmon snapped in reply, making BlackGuilmon just scoff, amused, before he asked. "And you think you can defeat me, all by yourself?"

"I created you so I will be the one to end you." Guilmon said as he summoned his sword and prepared for battle, making BlackGuilmon smirk evilly and mimic Guilmon as he too drew his sword, just before the two then leapt at each other and slammed their blades, creating a powerful clash, just before Guilmon pushed back and threw his sword forward, making BlackGuilmon leap back.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon called out, firing at his dark counterpart.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon responded, shooting a black sphere of flame, causing the two fireballs to collide with each other in a powerful blast, before Guilmon saw BlackGuilmon emerge from the smoke and swipe his sword, making Guilmon block it with his own.

"By the way, I met up with your Tamer not long ago. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him I deleted you." BlackGuilmon said with a dark and sinister smirk.

"You're gonna have a hard time doing so." Guilmon replied, before he kicked BlackGuilmon in the chest making him skid back.

But continuing to fight, BlackGuilmon then held his sword up, making the eye glow with a negative aura.

"Soul Inferno!" He yelled, stabbing the blade in the ground, making cracks appear in the ground, just before flames and lava came shooting up from the fissures, which stunned Guilmon, but he managed to remain focused and leapt away from each burst, before he spun his sword around and then pointed the tip in front of him, aiming at BlackGuilmon.

"Pyro Beam!" Guilmon announced, fired a huge beam from his sword, directly at BlackGuilmon, who managed to leaps away from the attack, where he landed on the top of one of the destroyed buildings.

And while Guilmon was about to leap after him, a familiar voice suddenly called out his name, making Guilmon and BlackGuilmon stop their fight, turn to see Takato and the other Tamers and Digimon rushing over to them.

"Takato!" Guilmon said in shock.

Impmon looked at the destruction BlackGuilmon had caused and glared.

"BlackGuilmon, you monster! How dare you do this?" He questioned, knowing he too had done some bad things in the past, but nothing as evil.

"No matter. You're not just fighting Guilmon. You're gonna fight all of us now!" Impmon then called out, letting out a mighty yell as he Digivolved to Beelzemon and drew out his shotguns.

Seeing he was outnumbered, BlackGuilmon scowled, before he scoffed and turned away.

But before leaving, BlackGuilmon had one thing to say. "Looks like your little friends have interrupted our fun. We will settle this one day, but for now, I have a surprise for you all."

"You're not escaping!" Guilmon shouted, only to be interrupted when a figure appeared beside BlackGuilmon, shocking everyone, mostly Renamon, who questioned. "W... What is this?"

Standing beside BlackGuilmon was another Renamon, only her fur was black and she wore red gloves that had black markings of the Digital Hazard symbol upon them.

Like Renamon, she also had a slender body, though her breasts and butt were a bit smaller than Renamon's.

But most noticeable was the hostile expression upon her face, along with her eyes, with her pupils a shade of red.

"BlackRenamon. Dispose of them." BlackGuilmon commanded, making the black furred Renamon nod in reply.

"Guilmon, we will battle again, but on my own terms." BlackGuilmon then cackled as he disappeared.

"Wait! Come back here!" Guilmon called out only for Renamon to push him out of the way of BlackRenamon's attack.

"Guilmon, we can worry about him later!" She said, but couldn't help but blush as she just noticed Guilmon's appearance as she helped him up, taking notice of his more muscular build and feeling his muscles as she pulled Guilmon back to his feet.

"She's right, boy. We've got this other Renamon to take care of." Takato then told his partner, turning the attention to their new enemy, the black Renamon.


	5. BlackRenamon

Chapter 5: BlackRenamon

The Tamers had just been reunited with Guilmon, but had to put their fight with him on hold, for BlackRenamon, a Digimon BlackGuilmon had summoned, had challenged them.

And from the look in her eyes, she was the type who wouldn't back down from a fight and would destroy those who didn't fight her if she demanded it.

Starting off, BlackRenamon then charged at the Tamers, where she jumped at Guilmon.

Bringing her arm back, she clenched her paw as she prepared to punch Guilmon, who managed to block the attack with one arm, but groaned a little, feeling the punch was harder than he had anticipated.

But with the punch, it allowed Impmon to get in a clear shot.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon yelled, throwing several small flames at the black vixen, only for her to gracefully leap back, avoiding the flames with ease.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon then called out as he span around and jumped at the Black Renamon, trying to strike her with a close range attack.

But his attack ended in failure as well when BlackRenamon kicked Terriermon away.

With Terriermon down, the dark furred vixen approached his fallen form, staring at him with cold eyes and was about to finish him off, but found she had underestimated the Tamer's teamwork when Renamon caught her by surprise and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her dark counterpart back.

"Nice form there, Renamon" Rika commented, making Renamon face Rika, smile and nod, before she turned back and resumed her fight, watching as BlackRenamon got to her feet, glared at Renamon and snarled, before using her Power Paw attack to slam Renamon back, striking the vixen in her belly and making her fly back into Guilmon, crashing into him.

"Guilmon! Renamon!" Takato called in worry, before seeing both rise, making the brunette ask. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine." Guilmon said in reply, while annoyed, knowing that with BlackRenamon holding him back, the more time it gave BlackGuilmon to retreat, causing Guilmon to then grab his sword from the ground.

Seeing Guilmon pick up his new blade and knowing he was going to go after BlackGuilmon, Impmon decided to assist Guilmon by acting as a distraction.

"Hey, Black foxface over here!" He yelled, making BlackRenamon turn and saw Impmon throw several more flames at her, only every flame thrown to miss striking her, not from BlackRenamon dodging, but instead they were shot around her, confusing the dark Renamon, until each of the flames suddenly burst, creating a circle of fire, smoke and tiny bursts around the false Renamon.

"Now let's see how you like this. Infernal Funnel: Fire!" Impmon then called out, creating a sphere of flame in his right hand as he leapt at BlackRenamon and slammed his hand into her chest, causing the fires to explode upon contact with the dark furred vixen, knocking her down once again.

However, while he was proud of his attack, upon coming into close contact with her, Impmon felt a strange darkness within the dark Renamon, making Impmon realize the truth.

'She's not doing this on her own free will. She's being controlled.' He thought, leaving him unsure of how to handle the troublesome vixen next.

But before he could think of what to do, he saw BlackRenamon quickly recover from the attack, leapt into the air and use her own Diamond Storm move, throwing a large collection of black shining crystals at the group, making them all dodge the attack, knowing that while she was a Rookie like Renamon, her attacks were just as powerful and as dangerous.

"What's with this Renamon?" Terriermon questioned, expecting the Renamon types to be respectful when it came to fighting, never expecting there to be a dark side to them.

"Whoever she is, she has the opposite of my skills." Renamon said in reply, just before she was about to use her Diamond Storm attack, but stopped when Impmon called out to her.

"Hold up for a second toots. Whoever she is, she's not fighting because she has some grudge against us. She's under BlackGuilmon's control." Impmon said, before telling Renamon and the others. "Try not to delete her, just weaken her up, then knock her out. That should break the spell over her, as well as get some answers about BlackGuilmon and who she is."

From what Impmon had said, Renamon, the Tamers and the other Digimon nodded, while Guilmon didn't care one way or another.

"I don't care if she is or isn't. She's in my way of defeating BlackGuilmon!" Guilmon said coldly, shocking the others by his tone.

"Guilmon, calm down. I know you want to stop BlackGuilmon, but we've gotta help her first. We'll talk about this later!" Takato scolded, hating to order Guilmon around, but hating the uncaring side of Guilmon that much more.

And while he wanted to ignore him, Guilmon looked at Takato in silence, sighed in defeat and nodded, while the others looked at Guilmon in worry, none more so than Renamon.

'I've never seen Guilmon so focused on an enemy before. I hope he hasn't forgotten that we are his friends.' She thought sadly.

"Focus everyone! Here she comes again!" Ryo then called in warning as he saw BlackRenamon dashing towards them once again, where she then leapt up for a flying kick, to which Renamon responded by dashing up, lifting her own leg and blocked BlackRenamon's kick with her foot.

They kept pressing their feet down until they pushed each other back, where BlackRenamon landed on her feet and was about to strike, but found the Tamers had anticipated her movements and were one step ahead of her, shown as Cyberdramon and Guardromon suddenly grabbed her arms, restraining her.

"We got her. Now we need to free her quickly before she fights back!" Cyberdramon called, making Renamon nod, feeling as though she was the one to do it.

"Let's end this." Renamon said in reply, before she leapt up and announced in a proud voice. "Diamond Storm!"

With her attack, holding back some of her energy, the shards struck BlackRenamon, hard, making her cry out until her body was unable to sustain the combination of damage inflicted upon her physically, as well as the mental strain upon her mind, causing her head to slump and knees to give out as she slipped into unconsciousness in Cyberdramon and Guardromon's grasp.

With BlackRenamon beaten, Infernal Funnel: Fire released their hold over BlackRenamon and lay her down on her back, causing the Tamers and Digimon to circle her.

But curious, Terriermon had to ask. "So Impmon, how are you so certain she is brainwashed?"

"I sensed a form of darkness inside of her, which felt like it didn't belong inside of her. And from that, it made me think she wasn't acting out of her own free will." Impmon said in reply, looking at the unconscious vixen.

"One way to find out." Rika said in reply, approaching BlackRenamon and shook her a little, which caused the BlackRenamon to let out a small moan, sit up and rub her head.

"Ugh... my head..." She groaned, before opening her eyes and saw the Tamers and Digimon, making her question. W... where am I? What happened?"

"It's alright. You're safe now." Takato assured in reply, before having to ask. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so, but what happened to me?" BlackRenamon questioned in reply as she looked around at Rika and the others.

Still confused, BlackRenamon asked. "Who are you guys? What am I doing?"

"We are the Digimon Tamers." Terriermon told BlackRenamon, making Lopmon add. "And we believe you were influenced by BlackGuilmon to kill us."

"BlackGuilmon?" BlackRenamon asked, before it came back to her.

"That's right. I remember now. I was created by him based on Renamon's Data. I was created to eliminate you all, but when I refused, BlackGuilmon used his dark energy to control me." BlackRenamon then said, remembering how she came into existence and her unwanted purpose.

"So what are you, a clone?" Kazu asked.

"Yes I am, if you like to call me that. But I am not an exact clone of Renamon. I have my own feelings, my desires and everything." BlackRenamon replied, feeling somewhat melancholy at being branded and for being created just to serve Guilmon dark side.

"Well maybe you can help us. Turn against your maker and help us save both our worlds from him." Impmon suggested, placing a hand on her thigh, making her turn and face Impmon and saw the sincere look in his eyes, while also telling Impmon had gone down the path of darkness like her, but had changed and was using his strength for good.

Trusting Impmon, BlackRenamon smiled.

"Ok. I want to make him regret creating me." She said, before adding. "Plus, you can help me learn to control my darkness."

"No worries." Impmon replied, glad to see BlackRenamon seemingly more happy, but then he turned to see Guilmon glaring down at him.

"And I thought I glare at people all the time. What's up with you, gloomy?" He asked.

"She's a creation of BlackGuilmon and you want her on our side. She could double cross us!" Guilmon commented.

"She's not the enemy here, Guilmon. Show some compassion for her. She only attacked because she had been brainwashed. Don't forget I used to be on the wrong side as well." Impmon said back, also getting cross on how Guilmon was treating BlackRenamon.

"Well do whatever you want. I am going after BlackGuilmon again." Guilmon replied as he took his leave, only to be blocked off by Takato.

"Not on your own you're not! We're in this together. Have you forgotten that I am your Tamer, your friend?" Takato asked with worry and anger in his voice.

"Well I don't want you involved!" Guilmon snapped, stunning most at how Guilmon was acting, making Rika yell at him. "Well sorry to break it to you but we're involved anyway. So you better get used to it! What are you thinking, travelling alone? You need Takato and you need us!"

Guilmon clenched his hand into a fist before he sighed crossly and sat down.

"Guilmon..." Renamon said with concerned eyes, worried about his well-being.

"We'll talk more on the subject later, Guilmon." Takato then said, wanting to put the tension behind them, as well as get the old Guilmon back.

"Alright, now that we're all together, what do you say we camp out and plan our next moves?" Suzie suggested.

"Good idea." Henry said, agreeing with his sister's way of thinking, before adding. "We need need to rest after this experience."


	6. Tensions and Feelings

Chapter 6: Tensions and Feelings

Setting up camp for the night, the Digimon and the Tamers were working hard to make themselves safe for the night.

And though most had stuck together, two were missing: Takato and Guilmon.

"Ok, we rest up for the night and then we ask the Digimon around these areas if they saw BlackGuilmon or where BlackGuilmon was heading." Henry said, with the others in agreement, only for Jeri to speak up.

"But what about the sleeping arrangements?" She asked, figuring fighting BlackGuilmon while tired would be a great danger.

"Well Lopmon and Terriermon can share a tent, and I'll sleep with Cyberdramon." Ryo said, no objections from the Digimon.

"As a machine Digimon, I don't require sleep, just let me powerdown for half an hour and I am recharged. It also means I can keep watch over Kazu's tent." Guardromon spoke up, making Kazu add. "And that gives me, Kenta and MarineAngemon to sleep."

"A sleepover." MarineAngemon said in joy. "Just like the good old days."

Renamon nodded in agreement, but then had an idea as she approach the worried form that was BlackRenamon.

"Maybe you and Impmon share a tent together." Renamon offered.

"R... really?" BlackRenamon asked in surprise, while Impmon blushed at the implications of them sleeping together.

"Hey, not a bad idea Renamon. Plus they get together more." Lopmon said.

"Suzie, will you sleep with me?" Calumon asked, before admitting as his ears shrunk, showing his emotions. "I sometimes get scared when I sleep alone."

"Of course." Suzie replied in a kind and understanding tone, picking Calumon up and hugging him, making the Catalyst Digimon smile, while his ears grew and perked up.

"And I guess that means the last tents will be shared with Jeri and Henry, while I'm with Takato." Rika said, making Terriermon say. "So Guilmon and Renamon will keep guard."

"Ok then, though I am more concerned about Guilmon." Renamon admitted, letting out her emotions. "He is very different than I remember."

"He's too focused on BlackGuilmon, nothing like the old and troublesome Guilmon." Rika replied, hiding the fact she missed that side of Guilmon.

"He's acting so differently, I think he might have forgotten that we work best when together." Rika then said, facing Renamon as she said in a more commanding tone. "Come on. Let's go find them."

Renamon nodded, before she followed Rika to find Takato and Guilmon, leaving the Tamers at the campsite, making Impmon say what was on everyone's mind. "I have to say Guilmon's a lot darker since BlackGuilmon showed up."

"Yeah, he might've grown up, but he is too distant from us now." Kenta added.

"Well I sure hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Henry said, unsure what Guilmon would do to stop BlackGuilmon.

-Meanwhile-

While Rika and Renamon had found Takato and Guilmon alone, to their shock they were arguing.

"I don't want you and the others to come! This is my fight alone!" Guilmon stated.

"Well BlackGuilmon informed us of his plot and we have to do something." Takato replied, sounding concerned for the future and his partner.

"What on Earth made you like this, Guilmon?" The brunette then asked.

"It's my fault that he is here!" Guilmon shouted, forgetting that Takato was also to blame cause of his anger, placing all the blame of Megidramon and BlackGuilmon on himself.

"That's not true! You know you cannot fight all your battles by yourself! You need us to help you!" Takato said, getting angry at Guilmon's new/stubborn personality.

"BlackGuilmon is my problem, not yours!" Guilmon snapped angrily, before he yelled "I don't want your help!"

Rika and Renamon gasped at what they heard, while Takato scowled at his words.

The tension between Tamer and Digimon was almost at a breaking point.

"You've changed, Guilmon, you know that? You used to be so kind and happy. Now because of BlackGuilmon, he's all you think about! If you want to defeat him alone, fine. But if you get deleted, I won't be here to help you." Takato said in reply, before he turned around to head back to the camp.

Guilmon then turned to Takato again, before telling his Tamer. "I don't have a choice, Takato. This could be the only way for me."

"To do what, Guilmon? To fight your own battles and never be loved again? Some life." Takato said, before he turned to leave, leaving Guilmon behind and all alone.

Hating to see Takato and Guilmon at each other's throats, Rika decided to step in.

"I'll go after Takato. You talk to that stubborn dino brain." Rika told Renamon, before the Nonaka followed Takato back to camp, while Renamon turned to see Guilmon, who had moved away and was sitting on a rock, feeling a little down as he turned to look at the sky.

Seeing Guilmon alone and so sad, Renamon emerged from the woods, into the clearing and headed for him, unsure exactly what she could say, but from all the times he and Takato were there for her and Rika, Renamon knew she had to repay them for their kindness and make sure that the bond between Tamer and Digimon was not completely broken.

-Back at the camp-

Returning from his fight with Guilmon, Takato sat by the campfire, looking miserable as he stared at the fire, remembering the good memories of Guilmon, the first time they met, first time Guilmon Digivolved, making bread together at his parent's bakery, even the feelings when they would battle together.

But breaking his gaze from the flames when he heard his name, Takato looked up to see Rika, who then took a seat beside him, where she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I overheard the fight with you and Guilmon." Rika said.

"He's not my Guilmon anymore. He's been become corrupted by rage." Takato said sadly, part of him thinking Guilmon becoming Megidramon again was a great possibility.

"I understand that he has changed, but he just wanted to keep us safe in his own way. He needs to remember we are his friends and his team." Rika said in reply, before adding. "Like you and Guilmon did with me and Renamon."

"Yeah I know. It's not just his fault. My anger is what created Megidramon too." Takato replied, still feeling down, but felt a little better to talk about it.

"Well whatever happens, we'll be here for the both of you, especially me and Renamon." Rika told Takato as she put her hand on his, making the brunette looked at Rika in silence, but she could see him quietly smile.

"You're right. Thanks, Rika." Takato said, feeling much better.

"And if he does run off again, I know where he be heading." He then added, making Rika ask, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Great Digital Plains. BlackGuilmon is there. Guilmon can sense him when we were arguing. I bet he'll run off alone again to the final battle, but now he tells me I know where he'll head off too." Takato told Rika in reply.

"And he didn't know that? Heh. Guess the old Guilmon is inside him after all." Rika replied, before she laughed a little, making Takato smile again, liking it when he saw Rika smile or happy, but had to say. "Yeah. I hope so."

-Back with Guilmon-

"Guilmon..." Renamon spoke up, getting Guilmon undivided attention.

"I saw the fight between you and Takato." She confessed, before saying. "I cannot believe you said all of that to him."

"I know I shouldn't, but I don't want him involved. I don't want any of you involved in this." Guilmon said in reply, his tone full of concern.

"But we are all Digimon, we can fight. Plus, I used to think I could fight alone but you proved me wrong." Renamon said, moving closer to Guilmon, where she told him. "It's thanks to you and Takato that the bond between me and Rika remained."

Guilmon just remained silent, unsure how to reply, as well as unsure how to react when Renamon then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"When you disappeared for years, I never stopped thinking about you. I even broke up with Impmon to help you. Don't cast us out. Let us help you." She said, before going deeper as she stared into his eyes. "Let me help you."

Guilmon then stood up and walked forward a few paces, confused.

"But why do you care? You, a Digimon who tried to delete me in the past." Guilmon questioned, regret filling Renamon from his words and the memories.

"That was in the past. I now see you as a friend, maybe more." The foxy Digimon replied, but shook her head and allowed her feelings to be revealed. "No... a lot more."

"What?" Guilmon asked as he turned to face her, puzzled, but got what Renamon meant as he stared at her and could see a spark in her eyes.

 _Eyes still closed, Sunshine showed_

 _Through the curtains and the noise_

"Guilmon... I never realised this but after you disappeared, I found myself missing you. I don't know this feeling but I want to be by your side when you fight BlackGuilmon." Renamon said.

 _I awoke to your voice_

 _Thinking you'll be by my side_

Renamon then held out her hand towards him, in a form of greeting and said. "Guilmon, I want to stay by your side. I don't want to lose you. Please accept my hand."

 _You and I lay close in heart_

 _Please save us from being apart_

Guilmon remained silent, but slowly rose his own claw and let it rest slowly in her paw.

 _Time ran too fast to feel_

 _Your warmth and love_

As soon as their hands made connect, both Digimon felt a great warmth in their hearts, making their fingers wrap around each other's paw.

 _Never too long or harsh_

 _Always beside you_

 _That's all I wished for_

And as they remained in place, holding holds, Guilmon never experienced such emotions, but he felt his heartbeat increase, while he felt something inside of him, other than hatred for BlackGuilmon.

 _Never too sad or hard_

 _Can't bear,_

 _Losing my everything_

Renamon, meanwhile felt the same.

Her heartbeat increased as well, while she felt herself blush as she looked at Guilmon's handsome face and then his eyes.  
And as she stared into his golden eyes, he stared into her beautiful azure ones, both feeling like time was slowing down and they were the only things that mattered in both worlds.

 _Walking down flight of stairs_

 _Leaving path of footsteps_

 _Sitting down a chair_

 _Leaving shadow to share_

Then Renamon's tail acted on it own and reached out, to which Guilmon's tail did the same.

 _Standing still with nothing new_

 _Staring down at my shoes in tears_

 _Want to follow what you left behind for me?_

As the two tails wrapped around each other, the warm feelings grew, making Renamon blush as she felt herself being pulled toward Guilmon.

 _Never too short or cold_

 _Always, beside you_

 _that's all I wished for_

 _Never too sad or hard_

 _Apart from today,_

 _You have gone away_

Acting on these feelings, Renamon pressed her breasts into Guilmon's chest as she wrapped her other arm around Guilmon's neck, placing her face near his.

 _Never too long or harsh_

 _Always beside you_

 _That's all I wished for_

Guilmon felt unsure by this, but returned the actions of Renamon as his free hand wrapped around her waist, leaving both in a loving embrace as both closed their eyes, holding each other.

 _Never too sad or hard_

 _Can't bear,_

 _Losing my everything_

They continued to hug, just before Renamon then licked Guilmon's cheek, making him look at her with surprise, only making Renamon look back with a smile.

"I think I know what this feeling is. It's love. I... I love you..." Renamon said softly as she rested her head on Guilmon's shoulder.

"Renamon..." Guilmon said quietly, but he kept quiet, while Renamon knew Guilmon felt the sameway as her, making the foxy Digimon smile as she resumed hugging him, feeling nothing but warmth, comfort and protection in his arms.

-A while later-

Renamon was asleep by Guilmon's side, while Guilmon was still awake, watching Renamon sleep peacefully, wondering about his feelings, his love for Renamon and his friendship with Takato.

He had to reach to the Great Digital Plains, knowing BlackGuilmon awaited him, but then saw a beautiful flower blooming beside him, which he picked up, and put it in Renamon's hands, just as he gently laid her on a log.

"I promise... I will return." He whispered, gently kissing Renamon's forehead, making her moan and shift a little in her sleep, before Guilmon picked up his blade and resumed his lonely journey.

But he didn't know that he gave the Tamers information on where he was heading, as well as being oblivious to the knowledge that they'd be right behind him.


	7. Towards the Great Digital Plain

Chapter 7: Towards the Great Digital Plain:

With the sun already up, Impmon, just waking up, blushed when he opened his eyes to find BlackRenamon snuggling against his chest, nuzzling her head against his body a little.

'Man, she is definitely more my type than Renamon.' Impmon thought as he gently stroke BlackRenamon's head, making the black furred vixen purr softly, which Impmon admitted was a little bit cute, but quickly stopped when BlackRenamon then moaned and opened her eyes.

Staring up at him, Impmon smiled.

"Morning toots." He greeted, making BlackRenamon blush from her actions, the name Impmon had called her, as well as the position she was in.

"Oh morning..." BlackRenamon then managed to say, blushing as she rose up and tried to explain herself. "Sorry. I was feeling a little lonely when I woke up, then I saw you, and I... I couldn't help myself..."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Impmon replied, continuing to show his kinder side to BlackRenamon.

"Plus, you do look cute when you are sleeping." Impmon then said, turning away as he blushed, wondering why he had said such a sappy thing, while BlackRenamon took Impmon's words as a compliment, to which she was about to reply, unsure what to say, but would say what was in her heart over her head, only for a voice to alert them and the others."Everyone, wake up!"

Emerging from their tents, everyone saw Rika and Renamon standing just outside the campsite, where Calumon asked with a tone of curiosity and worry. "What is it, Rika? What's wrong?"

"Guilmon's gone!" Rika replied, before thinking aloud. "He must have gone after BlackGuilmon again!"

"Figures he would do something like that." Impmon sighed with closed eyes and crossed arms, knowing Guilmon was letting his emotions consume him, but couldn't blame Guilmon, for he remembered feeling similar when he first Digivolved to Beelzemon and was tasked with taking down the Tamers.

"But we know where he is heading." Rika then said, making Renamon nod and say. "The Great Digital Plains"

"The Great Digital Plains? That's a very dangerous and scary place." Calumon replied, which Jeri, seeing Calumon getting upset, picked him up and gently held the Catalyst Digimon close to her, before saying. "Maybe so, but that is where we should be heading."

And while the others were in agreement with Jeri, Takato just remained silent, feeling he had lost his partner forever.

"Takato." Renamon said gently, making the brunette look up at her.

"Don't think he'll be gone forever. If we leave now, we can catch him." She told him in an assuring tone, trying to make the boy feel better and regain the undying determination that made up Takato.

However, Takato remained solemn.

"But he left us behind. He doesn't care about us now." He said, his gaze moving away from Renamon and back to the ground, allowing his negative emotions to get the better of him.

Hating seeing Takato so distraught, Rika couldn't take anymore and snapped at him.

"C'mon Gogglehead, snap out of it! Guilmon needs you. Without you he cannot Biomerge. And the only one who can bring him to the light is you" The Nonaka said, sounding both annoyed and concerned simultaneously, making Takato look at Rika in awe and took in every word she said.

"She's right, Takato." Renamon then added, standing proudly beside Rika and said. "You taught us how team work really meant and now our turn to help you."

Feeling that the combination of Renamon's kindness and Rika's yelling was just the kick he needed, making Takato smile and rise with a more confident stride.

"Thank you. I had almost given up hope on him, but no matter what happens, we've still got each other backs." Takato then said, feeling his role as a Digimon Tamer and leader take over as he faced his team and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go find him."

About to leave, Takato stopped when he noticed the flower Renamon was still holding, making him realise something.

"He gave you that didn't he?" He asked, which made Renamon nod silently.

"Yeah. He gave me this before he left, which led me to believe the friendly side of him is still inside of him somewhere." Renamon then said as she smiled, then saying with confidence. "And I am not leaving him. I love him and I am going to stand by his side."

"You love him?" Rika asked, surprised, but was interrupted when Takato smiled and said. "Then let's go be by his side. Let us pack up and go straight after him."

"Right." The Tamers replied, doing as their leader had commanded, while Renamon remained in place, held the flower close to her heart and thought. 'Guilmon, be strong. We are coming.'

-Meanwhile-

Reaching the edge of the Great Digital Plains, Guilmon walked slowly, only to be blocked off by black versions of Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Impmon, to which he drew his blade for battle, but stopped when a familiar voice called out from the sky. "Leave him."

"This one is mine. Let him through." The voice commanded, making Guilmon snarl, knowing the voice belonged to BlackGuilmon.

The black copies obeyed and moved aside, allowing Guilmon to move past and towards the plain, where Guilmon walked across a bare digital field, noticing the floor was blue and looked digital, the sky was dark green, while bolts of blue and purple lightning came striking down.

But even with the abnormalities, Guilmon walked on till he saw his enemy standing before him.

As if he had predicated his arrival, BlackGuilmon turned around to face him.

"So you decided to come alone?" BlackGuilmon asked, turning to face Guilmon, where he then said. "But I am glad you did. If anyone else interfered, my mastermind plan cannot be completed. All I acquire is your death."

Guilmon scowled, feeling BlackGuilmon was hiding something, but kept silent as he watched his corrupt side approach him.

"This sword I wield is my ultimate plan. I used it to absorb the souls of countless Digimon I destroyed in battle into this blade. And once I kill you and absorb your soul, it will be complete." BlackGuilmon said, making Guilmon brace himself and say in reply. "I've got a better idea. How about I destroy you both?"

BlackGuilmon cackled at Guilmon words, amused by the pathetic attempt to be a lone hero and said. "You think you can stop me? Don't forget that I was born from you. The only thing that makes us different is I don't need others to help me gain power."

"I know, and that is why it's my duty to defeat you." Guilmon replied, before saying. "Whatever it takes, anything to save Renamon and the others."

"Hmph. You still cherish them, even though you're fighting me alone?" BlackGuilmon mocked.

"Don't look down on me. I haven't been training hard to let it all go to waste." Guilmon said back in reply.

"Now if you're so confident in your own blade, come and try to take my soul!" He then said, making BlackGuilmon smirk as he held his blade, just as lightning struck again, before Guilmon leapt towards his dark side, where both swung their swords, which clashed against each other in a powerful blow, leading to an all out battle between the Guilmons

The two continued to clash their swords back and forth, before BlackGuilmon swung his sword with force, though Guilmon blocked it with his sword and was send back where he landed on his feet and saw his black self charged at him, but then swung his sword, making him block it, but was still send flying back for another time.

And after Guilmon recovered, he and BlackGuilmon charged and clashed again, where their swords locked in a stalemate.

"You have improved... just a little." BlackGuilmon admitted, but then smirked and asked. "But you think that be enough to stop me?"

"Enough of your babbling. Let's finish this!" Guilmon snapped back as he broke BlackGuilmon's defence and kicked his dark half in the chest, causing BlackGuilmon to skid back, but glared at Guilmon, who charged at him, to which BlackGuilmon mimicked Guilmon and charged back, the world slowed as they neared each other.

-Outside-

"We're approaching the Great Digital Plains!" Henry called as all the Tamers and Digimon headed towards their destination.

But before they could reach the Digital Plains, the Black Digimon blocked the path once again, shocking BlackRenamon at seeing the black Digimon like her.

"This is not good." BlackRenamon said, before explaining. "These Digimon were also created by BlackGuilmon, but unlike me they are willing to serve him."

"Then we have to deal with them first." Impmon said, stepping forward, where he then added. "But we'll create an opening so Takato, Rika and Renamon can go after Guilmon. They are the best ones to help him."

"You sure you guys will be alright by your own?" Takato asked, but was interrupted when the black Digimon were each enveloped in darkness, Dark Digivolving to BlackWarGreymon, BlackMetalGarurumon, DarkFlamedramon and DesBeelzemon.

"We'll be fine." Terriermon answered for the others, before standing beside Impmon and saying. "You've gotta hurry towards Guilmon and destroy BlackGuilmon. Go!"

While knowing the dark forms of the Digimon in their way were tough, Takato, Rika and Renamon knew their friends were just as powerful and had faith in them, making them nod and run past them, towards the Plains.

And seeing they had Digimon to fight, the black Digimon chose not to chase Takato and the girls, but to destroy Impmon, Terriermon, the traitor of their group and her new allies, who all braced themselves as they prepared to take down the dark Digimon.


	8. Battle Against the Darkness

Chapter 8: Battle Against the Darkness

BlackWarGreymon, BlackMetalGarurumon, DarkFlamedramon and DesBeelzemon stared at the Tamers and Digimon with wicked expressions, drawing out the corrupted versions of their real side's weaponry.

"If we hope to defeat these Digimon, our best bet is to Biomerge!" Henry called out.

"Speak for yourself." Impmon said, charging at DesBeelzemon, before his being was enveloped in a purple light, changing Impmon to Beelzemon.

However, as Beelzemon recklessly tried to strike his dark counterpart, bringing out his claws, DesBeelzemon grabbed Beelzemon's arm, twisting it a little, which made Beelzemon cry out, before he was thrown aside.

"Impmon, you moron." Ryo sighed at Beelzemon hasty actions, before facing his Digimon.

"Cyberdramon, let's Biomerge!" Ryo then said, earning a combination of a nod and a roar from Cyberdramon, before the pair combined their power and form into one, Justimon.

As MegaGargomon, Justimon and the others prepared to face off, BlackRenamon froze with fear as Beelzemon, who came to, noticed.

"Mega Missile!" MegaGargomon called out as he fired at BlackWarGreymon, only for the corrupt Digimon to block the attack with his shield, before fighting back as he tried to use his Terror Destroyer, which MegaGargomon narrowly dodged.

Meanwhile, though he was faring against a Mega Level Digimon, Guardromon was holding his own against BlackMetalGarurumon, who had used his Blizzard Wolf Claw attack in an attempt to blast Guardromon to pieces.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon called out, firing two missiles of his own that managed to destroy several of BlackMetalGarurumon's, while the rest headed right at the Champion Digimon.

But unlike BlackMetalGarurumon, Guardromon had others he could rely on.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon quickly announced, creating a heart shaped barrier before him and Guardromon, which absorbed the oncoming attacks, while the aura coming from the barrier gave Guardromon an extra boost in strength.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon called out as he strike at DarkFlamedramon, who retailed with his Dark Flare Rocket attack, consuming his being in black flames, before lunging at Justimon, where the two attacks collided in one powerful blast.

As the Digimon continued to fight, using each other's strength to help them, Beelzemon rose to see DesBeelzemon coming at him, as well as noticing BlackRenamon just standing in place.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and Digivolve!" He called out.

"I... I can't. They are like my brothers and sisters. I cannot harm them!" BlackRenamon said in a defiant tone, shaking her head, feeling conflicted at harming those who were like her.

"They're not. They're just fake Digimon made by BlackGuilmon. You are different. You have a heart and soul. Besides, you're stronger than all these posers have together!" Beelzemon called out.

BlackRenamon was doubtful on these words, unable to bring herself to helping her allies.

However, too distracted in her doubts, DesBeelzemon turned his focus on her, aimed his shotguns at the black furred vixen, ready to destroy her.

But as he pulled the trigger, unleashing two blasts at her, BlackRenamon was left in shock when Beelzemon suddenly leapt in front of her and took the attacks, making him cry out from the power of the blasts damaging his being.

"Beelzemon!" BlackRenamon cried out, her tone full of great concern as she approached Beelzemon, who was still standing, but breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about me, I am tough." Beelzemon reassured as he gave a weak smile to BlackRenamon.

"I am not going to let someone as beautiful as you get deleted. Besides, you want to be a different Digimon from Renamon. You need the courage to stand up to these fakes. You don't want BlackGuilmon controlling your life forever." He then added, facing DesBeelzemon and prepared to fight him.

From the combination of Beelzemon protecting her and his kindness, BlackRenamon took his words to heart, clenching her right paw as she felt a newfound confidence released within her.

"You are right. I want to protect you. I will not allow my life to be controlled by others!" She declared, letting out a powerful cry as her being was enveloped in a purple light.

"BlackRenamon Warp Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!" She announced, dispelling the aura around her to reveal she had taken on a new form, one that looked like Sakuyamon, only her hair was black, her armour was a shade of dark purple, though, like Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon had the same determination in her to keep those she cared about protected.

And seeing BlackRenamon achieve her Mega form, Beelzemon smirked.

"See. Told you that you could do it" He said, sounding proud of Kuzuhamon, who smiled at Beelzemon, nodded and told him. "I owe this strength to you. You saw I was more than a mere copy of Renamon and one who has a say in what path they take."

"Now let's put an end to these freaks." Kuzuhamon then said, drawing out her spear as she prepared to take down DesBeelzemon alongside the real Beelzemon.

-Meanwhile-

MegaGargomon turned to see BlackWarGreymon, preparing his Terror Destroyer move and quickly acted.

"Mega Barrage!" He called, opening up both his gun turrets and fired missile after missile at the attack, filling it with further power, making it unstable, before it exploded in BlackWarGreymon's arms, destroying him.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon called out in all his might, breaking through his clash with DarkFlamedramon, where he shot past and sliced the dark Digimon in two, making the DarkFlamedramon scream in agony, before bursting into black particles of data, showing he was defeated and deleted.

"Arm Bomber!" Antylamon announced, aiding Guardromon and MarineAngemon as she focused her energy into her right arm, making it as hard as Chrome Digizoid, then slammed it into BlackMetalGarurumon, knocking him into the air.

And with BlackMetalGarurumon in the open, Kazu and Kenta each withdrew a Digimon Card.

"Time to wrap this match up." Kazu said, making Kenta nod.

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Fate activate!" Kazu then called out, slashing the Digimon Card through his D-Power and transferred its power into Guardromon, enveloping him in a powerful aura of light.

"Digi-Modify! Goliath activate!" Kenta followed up, using his own Digimon Card, which caused MarineAngemon's body to increase in size, expecting the Mega Level Digimon to grow into a behemoth.

However, he stopped growing and was around the same height as Kenta.

But despite not growing as tall as expected, MarineAngemon showed his power.

"Kahuna Waves!" He called in a mighty tone, releasing several heart shaped bubbles.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon followed up, shooting two gold coloured missiles at BlackMetalGarurumon, who roared out from the combined attacks, unable to withstand the surprising amount of damage the pair had inflicted upon him as he broke apart and faded into nothingness.

"That should do it." MegaGargomon said, seeing three out of four Digimon had been defeated.

"Do you need some help?" Suzie then called to Beelzemon in a kind and curious tone, making Beelzemon smile, glad the girl wanted to assist him, but told her. "No it's fine. We can handle this."

With that said, Beelzemon withdrew his guns, looked at Kuzuhamon, before both nodded and leapt into the air.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled, blasting away at DesBeelzemon with his shotguns.

"Amethyst Wind!" Kuzuhamon added, summoning a storm of cherry blossoms, which not only inflicted damage upon Beelzemon's dark duplicate from the combination of strong winds and many of the blossoms scratching his skin, DesBeelzemon could feel himself slowing down, getting sluggish as the blossoms began to drain his energy.

From their attacks, DesBeelzemon was down,but not yet defeated, something Kuzuhamon was about to change.

"You may have the honours of finishing him" Beelzemon offered, which made Kuzuhamon smile at Beelzemon, before facing the dark Digimon, where her expression turned serious.

"Taizoukai Mandara!" She called in a mighty tone, slamming her Shakujou spear into the ground, where she gathered her spiritual energy and released it from her weapon, consuming DesBeelzemon in a blast of energy.

And due to the combination of Beelzemon's faith in her, as well as the Taizoukai Mandara being that more effective on those born of evil, DesBeelzemon was unable to withstand such power being forced upon him, earning a final cry from the corrupt Digimon, before he shattered to bits, with what data that made up his being fading and destroying itself.

With the dark Digimon no longer a problem, the Digimon all broke from their Biomerges, while Beelzemon and BlackRenamon reverted back to their Rookie forms, where the dark fox went over to Impmon's side.

"Impmon..." She began to say, before expressing how she felt both verbally and physically as she said, while hugging him. "Thank you. You were right. I can decide for myself."

"No worries." Impmon replied, a little embarrassed to be hugged, though part of him didn't mind it and hugged BlackRenamon back.

"And I promise I'll keep you company." He then told her, continuing to embrace BlackRenamon.

"So let's..." Cyberdramon began to say, desiring to fight some more, but Terriermon cut across.

"Hold on. I think it would be wise if Takato, Rika and Renamon help Guilmon against BlackGuilmon alone." He said, making Lopmon nod in agreement.

"If we all help, he would not be happy." She said in reply.

"Guys... it's up to you now." Henry said quietly to himself, wishing the best for his friends.

And taking a quick glance at Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon and the other Tamers and Digimon, Henry knew they too felt the same way.


	9. The rise of MegidraGallantmon

Chapter 9: The rise of MegidraGallantmon:

Back at the Great Digital Plains, the clash of swords in the distance intensified as the blades of Guilmon and BlackGuilmon clashed ferociously, growing with strength with each attack.

Switching up his moves, BlackGuilmon then kicked Guilmon, making the red dino Digimon skid back for a bit, where he saw his corrupt self coming for him.

But acting fast, Guilmon leapt over BlackGuilmon, kicked him in the back, where the pair then locked swords once again.

"You must be very determined." BlackGuilmon commented, only to smirk as he stated. "But it will take more than that to beat me."

"I will defeat you. Because I have something that you don't." Guilmon snarled in reply, leaping back from their clash.

While certain Guilmon was bluffing, BlackGuilmon was curious and asked. "And what is that, my foolish young friend?"

"I have someone waiting for me when I return!" Guilmon said in a strong voice as he then grasped his sword's hilt tightly, feeling a surge of energy rise within him, which he then released into his weapon.

"Pyro Spin!" He yelled, spinning around to the point his blade made a whirlwind of fire, which hit BlackGuilmon, making him let out a pain filled roar as the flames struck his being, then knocked him down to the ground.

Stunned by the attack, BlackGuilmon rose with a perplexed expression.

"What was that!?" Guilmon dark form questioned, before seeing Guilmon dash at him again.

"It's over! Omega Slash!" Guilmon shouted as he slashed BlackGuilmon over and over, leaving deep cuts across the black Digimon's body, before finishing by unleashing his Pyro Sphere attack, spewing flames from his maw, which hit BlackGuilmon, making him fly back and drop his sword as he fell to the ground.

Injured by the combination of fire and cuts, BlackGuilmon struggled to get back up, turning his head to see Guilmon approach him, sword held tight, where the Hazard Digimon stated. "Like I said, it's over. Now I finish this!"

But before Guilmon delivered the final blow, he heard BlackGuilmon cackle darkly.

"What's so funny?" Guilmon asked.

"You think I am done? You are sadly mistaken. This is far from over... I'm just getting started." BlackGuilmon said in reply, continuing to smirk as darkness formed around him and covered his entire body, leaving Guilmon shocked at this, watching as the darkness grew in size and shape.

Guilmon knew what was happening.

BlackGuilmon was Digivolving.

-Meanwhile-

Takato, Rika and Renamon were making their way towards the battlefield, stopping when they saw the darkness forming in the distance.

"What's that?" Rika asked, unsure exactly, but could sense it had a tremendous amount of power.

"It's BlackGuilmon!" Takato called, shocked as he then told the girls. "And I think he's Digivolving."

"How do you know?" Renamon asked.

"Because I can feel the darkness too, and it's too much." Takato replied, feeling great concern for his partner as he then stated. "We need to get to Guilmon as quickly as we can!"

From his words, the two girls nodded in agreement and rushed with Takato, knowing they were putting themselves in danger, but didn't want Guilmon to be in it alone.

-Back with Guilmon-

The bearer of the Digital Hazard mark was shocked when he saw the darkness finally break away, leaving a new Mega Level Digimon standing before him, nothing like he had seen before.

The Digimon looked like Gallantmon, but had Megidramon's helmet and armour, while the sword he wielded had grown twice its size and radiated with an aura of pure darkness.

"Behold. This form is my ultimate achievement. You are to witness the birth of MegidraGallantmon!" He then announced, making Guilmon snarl at seeing the new enemy, and abomination before him.

"Should have guessed you'd fuse Megidramon Data with Gallantmon's." Guilmon said, disgusted at what BlackGuilmon would do to himself just for power.

"That is correct." MegidraGallantmon said.

"Now, what'd you say we continue where we left off?" He then asked, before catching Guilmon off guard as MegidraGallantmon threw his sword, which Guilmon tried to block, but knocked the sword out of his hand.

With Guilmon unarmed, MegidraGallantmon took this advantage to strike Guilmon to the ground with his shield, before using his blade.

"Megiddo Sword!" The corrupt Digimon yelled, firing a surge of black flames from his sword, all bombarded Guilmon, making him cry out from the pain as he was thrown back.

Struggling to get back up, Guilmon asked himself. "I was a fool... why did I leave Takato and the others for this?"

But Guilmon go no answer and no mercy, for MegidraGallantmon then reached down and picked the red dino Digimon up by his throat, smirking to see Guilmon suffer.

And MegidraGallantmon continued to smirk as he then told Guilmon. "I told you, you can never beat me. After I am done with you, I'll take my time with your friends, starting with that vixen friend of yours."

"No... Leave the others out of this!" Guilmon groaned, finding it hard to talk with his evil side's grip on his throat.

"As you wish." MegidraGallantmon said in reply as he then threw Guilmon in the air, held up his shield and called out. "Shield of Hell Flame!"

With that, MegidraGallantmon released his darkness from the shield, firing a great line of fire that engulfed Guilmon completely.

And as the attack subsided, Guilmon fell to the ground, battered, bloodied and near dead, making MegidraGallantmon scoff at this and turn to leave.

However, MegidraGallantmon then stopped and looked back when he heard groaning and saw Guilmon, still trying to fight, despite the difficulty he was having to get back up.

"Tch. You're a stubborn one. Somehow you're still alive. But never fear, I'll put you out of your misery." MegidraGallantmon said with malice as he thrust his sword towards Guilmon, ready to finish him off.

However, the blade never struck Guilmon, for Takato blocked the path, taking the hit, where the brunette was slashed across the right shoulder.

"Takato!" Guilmon gasped in horror upon seeing his Tamer suffer.

But as Takato held his shoulder, he turned, smirked at Guilmon and told him. "Only a graze. I am ok."

"Takato, are you alright?" Rika then cried out as she and Renamon approached the boys, both concerned to see the injuries they had sustained, while MegidraGallantmon smirked.

"Well, well, well. The reinforcements are finally here." He said, bothering the Tamers at MegidraGallantmon's mocking, but ignored him, where Takato faced Guilmon and said with a serious tone. "Guilmon, you know you cannot defeat him alone. Look at what it brought you, you are nearly dead."

"No. You don't understand. It's my fault he is here. If I have to die defeating him then so be it." Guilmon said back, still defiant.

"But he's also my fault too!" Takato then stated, making Guilmon's eyes widen in realisation from his Tamer's words.

"It's because of our anger, not just yours', that Megidramon was created." Takato said, before telling his partner with kindness. "You and I are both in the same boat. It's time that you realise that you cannot fight your battles alone. We must work together to beat him. He owe this to our teammates. Our friends, Guilmon."

Guilmon just remained silent as he took it all in, while Renamon went over to hold Guilmon, to help him feel comforted.

"He's right, Guilmon. I was once a lonely fighter too. But you helped me realise there are some battles that cannot be won by my own. I need my friends for this. I need you." Renamon said in a caring tone, smiling at Guilmon, just before Rika spoke up.

"Yeah, forgotten your own advice there, dino boy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Listen Guilmon, it's true that BlackGuilmon was made from you, but he was also made from my anger too. But you changed when he came, putting all the blame on you. Is this how you want this to end? Just to be killed?" Takato questioned, giving Guilmon a determined look as he held out his right hand and said. "Let's defeat him together like we did against Beelzemon, the D-Reaper and our toughest enemies!"

Guilmon looked at his hand and realised what Takato and Renamon said was true.

"I... I didn't realise" Guilmon said, feeling foolish that it took so long to figure he needed his friends to succeed in his battle against his dark form.

"Come on, Guilmon. Let's end this, together." Takato offered, leaving Guilmon a little conflicted about his own feelings, but took Takato's hand in his own.

"Takato, I... I'm so sorry" Guilmon apologized for all the selfishness he had displayed beforehand, but could see from his Tamer's smile, Takato had already forgiven him.

And with their bond renewed, a circle of light appeared around them, with energy filling Guilmon, restoring his power and repairing the damaged parts of his being, while Renamon smiled, knowing Guilmon could now win, backed away and went back to Rika.

"Guilmon, don't forget. You never alone. We're here to fight alongside you. So don't worry about everything because we can do this together." Takato smiled.

His words made Guilmon smile too and nod.

"Yeah. I realise that now. Thank you." Guilmon said in reply, just as the light covered the pair, making MegidraGallantmon snarled from the combination of the light, while knowing what was happening.

"They're Biomerging again." Rika said, allowing her emotions to be shown as she smiled.

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" He announced proudly, dispelling the light as his lance slashed through it, revealing the white knight Digimon in all his might and glory.

"Come on, Renamon." Rika said, not wanting the boys to have all the fun.

"We're joining in." She then told her partner as she withdrew her D-Power, making Renamon smile and nod in reply.

"Biomerge activate!" Rika announced, unleashing the power of her D-Power and combining it into her and Renamon, causing Renamon to call out as she surpassed her Rookie, Champion and Ultimate forms. "Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

With Sakuyamon now ready, she stood by Gallantmon's side and prepared to battle.

But having to say what was on his mind, Guilmon's voice then spoke through Gallantmon and told the shaman Digimon. "Renamon... I... I am sorry."

"It's alright, Guilmon. We're together aren't we?" Renamon replied, showing a smile through Sakuyamon, which made Gallantmon look at her with a pleased look, before both got serious as they turned to MeigdraGallantmon.

Seeing the pair, MegidraGallantmon questioned. "Do you think turning into your Mega Forms be enough to defeat me?"

"It is if it's two against one. I am never leaving their side, not after everything they had gone through." Sakuyamon said in reply.

"We both created you, so it's our destiny to stop you!" Gallantmon added, matching Sakuyamon's determined voice.

"Then let's you both prove that theory! The true final battle has arrived!" MegidraGallantmon stated as he brought up his sword, while Gallantmon readied his lance.

"Let's finish this!"

With that, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon charged at MegidraGallantmon, while MegidraGallantmon charged at them, starting the end of their final battle.


	10. The Final Clash

Chapter 10: The Final Clash

Lance and sword collided as Gallantmon and MegidraGallantmon went back and forth in such a fierce battle, but wanting to see Gallantmon defeat his dark half, Sakuyamon joined the fight, using her Kongou Shakujou spear in a mix of swift strikes and powerful magic, damaging Megidramon with each successful attack, while allowing her and Gallantmon to gain the upperhand.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon then announced, unleashing a wave of cherry blossoms at MegidraGallantmon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon followed up as he fired a blast of lightning from his lance, only for MegidraGallantmon to leap away from his attacks and counter.

"Megiddo Sword!" He yelled, only for Gallantmon and Sakuyamon to avoid the attack.

"I am not falling for that this time!" Gallantmon said, his tone full of determination.

"Saber Shot!" The white clad knight then yelled, plunging his lance into MegidraGallantmon with such force it sent the corrupt Digimon crashing back several feet.

"You got him!" Sakuyamon said, impressed, but remained focused as she channeled her energy within her weapon.

"Now it's my turn! Spirit Strike!" She announced, bringing her spear down, where the energy was then released and struck MegidraGallantmon, making him yell in pain as he was knocked back down.

Pulling himself up, MegidraGallantmon felt rage build within him.

'How can I be outnumbered by these two?' He questioned himself, looking ahead to see Gallantmon, who was about to strike him with his lance, causing the dar Digimon to act by blocking Gallantmon's weapon with his own.

With their weapons locked, MegidraGallantmon saw his shot at paying Gallantmon back for what he had done to him, where in he pushed Gallantmon back, held his shield out and exclaimed loudly. "Shield of Hell Flames!"

Releasing the flames from his shield, the flames headed right at Gallantmon, but didn't harm him, for Sakuyamon put herself in harm's way, where the shaman Digimon tapped into her mystic powers, using her 'Crystal Sphere' technique to creating a barrier around herself and Gallantmon, protecting both from the inferno of Hell.

And while Gallantmon was grateful, glad he could count on those close to him to look out for him, MegidraGallantmon snarled at seeing his enemy unharmed, not even singed, which Takato noticed and made him realize MegidraGallantmon's weakness.

"He's outnumbered. He cannot focus when he's fighting both of us." Takato said from inside Gallantmon.

"Then what do you say we finish this as a team?" Renamon asked, making Rika and Guilmon nod in agreement.

Acting as a united front, Gallantmon then charged at his dark half, where he slammed his lance into MegidraGallantmon's chest, knocking his evil counterpart to the ground, before Sakuyamon followed up.

"Fox Drive!" She announced, unleashing a blue flame from her spear, which hit MegidraGallantmon right in the head, making him roar as the flames burnt his face.

After the attacks, MegidraGallantmon slowly rose, leaning on his sword for support and tried to reach for his shield, only for Gallantmon to kick it away.

Drawing his lance down at MegidraGallantmon, Gallantmon stated. "Give it up. It's over!"

"Grr... curse you all." MegidraGallantmon snarled.

"But it looks like I have no choice." He then said, grasping his sword as he then yelled. "I will transform myself again and crush you all like ants, even if it meant losing control over myself!"

With that, MegidraGallantmon turned his sword around and stabbed it in himself.

Shocked and confused, Sakuyamon asked. "What is he doing?"

But getting her answer, MegidraGallantmon began to snarl as he began to lose all sense of reason as he grew in size, before his armour broke to bits, making him grow in size, to the point he was towering over the two.

And after allowing all the darkness to consume him, he became something similar to Megidramon, a true monster, only he was coloured black, had MeigdraGallantmon's helmet, while a huge eye emerged from his chest, fusing with his very being, while it glared at the Tamers.

Backing away as Sakuyamon, feeling fear, Rika asked. "What is that?"

"He's transformed into a terror. MegidraGallantmon Savage Mode!" Takato said in shock, before the abomination known as MegidraGallantmon SM roared and fired a laser from his eyes, which Gallantmon and Sakuyamon avoided.

However, MegidraGallantmon SM kept up his assault and struck Sakuyamon from behind, making her cry out in agony.

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon called out in alarm, leaving him vulnerable as MegidraGallantmon SM's tail struck him from behind, knocking Gallantmon down, before the enraged Digimon fired a blast of fire, damaging Gallantmon brutally.

But before MegidraGallantmon SM could continue making Gallantmon suffer, Sakuyamon stepped in.

"Fox Drive!" She announced, releasing another blue flame at MegidraGallantmon SM, only this time the attack hit him, but MegidraGallantmon SM didn't even flinch.

Forgetting about Gallantmon and focusing on destroying Sakuyamon, MegidraGallantmon SM held his huge claw at Sakuyamon, which built up with a large energy wave, which he then fired, blasting Sakuyamon with a devastating strike.

As Sakuyamon tried to get up, she was shocked to see MegidraGallantmon SM power up his eye beam, ready to finish her.

However...

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon quickly yelled, releasing the energy from his shield and struck MegidraGallantmon SM from behind, making him turn to see Gallantmon slowly rose again.

"There must be a way to beat him. There must be!" Takato said, for he couldn't bare to see Rika in danger, while knowing Guilmon felt the way for Renamon.

And while MegidraGallantmon SM seemed impossible to defeat, Gallantmon then saw the eye on his chest, looked at it carefully and made Guilmon realize what had to be done.

"I've got it! I know a way to beat him." He stated.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked.

"His eye. It's like a core to his being. Remember, his sword had an eye just like that, so if we destroy it, we'll destroy his Digi-Core too!" Guilmon said.

"Alright. Nice spotting there." Takato commented, before focusing back on the battle as he stated. "Time for Crimson Mode!"

Going beyond their Mega form, Gallantmon transformed into his Crimson Mode, where he flew away from MegidraGallantmon SM's attack.

With MegidraGallantmon SM focused on him, too enraged to understand or reason with, Gallantmon called to Sakuyamon. "Sakuyamon, stand up! His weak spot is the eye! We need to strike at the eye!"

With the knowledge obtained, Sakuyamon nodded in reply, while in her being, Renamon smiled.

"That's my Guilmon alright." The foxy Digimon said. "He's always one step ahead."

"Then let's give him a hand" Rika replied with a smile, then saying. "Let's give him our powers, the same way we gave Ryo in our battle against the D-Reaper."

In agreement, Sakuyamon then rose to the sky, held her arms out and called out to Gallantmon.

Gallantmon CM, after dodging each one of MegidraGallantmon SM's attacks and distracting him with his Royal Saber attack,then turned around to see Sakuyamon, who was stripped of her gold armour, left in the black ensemble she wore underneath and was glowing brightly.

"Take our power! End it!" She called out, releasing her power, transferring it into Gallantmon CM, making him feel stronger than ever, as well as also feeling the warmth and love Rika and Renamon held for the boys.

"Thank you." Gallantmon CM said, grateful, then faced MegidraGallantmon SM, where a determined look filled his eyes.

"Now let's end this! Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon CM called out in a mighty tone, his sword grew twice as long, which he then swung down, cutting through MegidraGallantmon SM, across the chest and slashing the eye, causing the monstrous Digimon to roar in pain.

And with MegidraGallantmon SM weakened, Gallantmon CM then readied to finish off their fight.

"Crimson Light!" He exclaimed, firing a huge blast of energy, hitting MegidraGallantmon SM, enveloping the whole area in a powerful light, where in the light, Guilmon found himself standing before the defeated form of BlackGuilmon, who was slowly breaking up into Data particles.

"I was defeated...? Impossible...! Defeated... What is it that drives you...?" BlackGuilmon snarled, clutching his being, knowing his end was near.

"What drives me is those I care about. I vowed to better myself so none of this would happen again" Guilmon said, looking down at BlackGuilmon, where he then told him. "I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"Yet, my shadow is burned into your heart" BlackGuilmon replied with a smirk one last time as he looked at his foe.

"As long as you given into your rage again, I will be brought back. We will meet again, Guilmon. I'll keep coming back, as long as your rage exists." BlackGuilmon then stated, before cackling evilly as he disappeared into nothingness.

"No thanks. I won't let my rage take me over me again." Guilmon said, smiling as the image of Takato, Renamon and all those close to his heart came to his mind. "Besides, I found something better to replace it."

He then looked in the sky as he then returned to reality.


	11. Letting go of the Past

Chapter 11: Letting go of the Past:

The Tamers waited outside of the Great Digital Plains, wondering what was happening from all the blasts they had seen beforehand, concerning them for the well being of their friends.

But before any could go further to check on them, the group then saw figures coming from the distance, smiling when they made them out to be Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon.

However, after all he had been through Guilmon was all exhausted, so Renamon had been kind enough to carry him, letting her heroic Digimon rest on her back.

And knowing BlackGuilmon was no more, the Tamers rushed over to them to cheer their leader, his partner and the girls.

"Nice going." Terriermon said, before adding. "Once again you saved the day."

"Thank you, however, we couldn't have done it without you, all of you." Renamon replied, smiling as she looked at BlackRenamon, who smiled back, glad to be accepted and seen as a unique, rather than a copy of her yellow furred counterpart.

With BlackGuilmon defeated, the Tamers and Digimon headed off, but as BlackRenamon was about to leave, Renamon walked up and whispered with a slyness in her tone. "Hope you have fun with Impmon."

Realizing what Renamon was implying, BlackRenamon blushed for a moment, before she smiled back.

-Real World, many hours later-

The Tamers and the Digimon all reunited back at the Matsuki bakery for a celebration party of their victory over BlackGuilmon, although Takato and Guilmon were not in the room.

"A toast to all of us for saving the Digital World once again and putting an end to BlackGuilmon's rampage!" Kazu said as he held up his glass, where he then added. "To the Tamers!"

"To the Tamers!" Everyone else called as they held their glass.

"Also, we hold a toast for Impmon having BlackRenamon as his girlfriend and whatever he meant by mate with him." Calumon said, just before Impmon covered Calumon's mouth in embarrassment, which BlackRenamon could only giggle at this at seeing her toughened Digimon hero blushing.

-Meanwhile-

Outside, Takato and Guilmon sit by the balcony to discuss BlackGuilmon's final moments

"So you think he might return?" Takato asked.

"He said as long as my rage returns in the future, he will return also." Guilmon replied.

"He was created through my anger too." Takato reminded, before saying. "However, if we keep our emotions in check and never get enraged, he will never come back. I promise."

With his words, Guilmon looked at his Tamer, giving a small smile and nodded, before saying "Don't worry. I found something else to replace the hatred."

Hearing his words, Takato smiled as he knew whom he meant, before the brunette spotted something at the window, smiled and rose.

"I'll just leave you two alone." He said, confusing Guilmon as Takato headed for the door and opened it to reveal Renamon.

"Thank you, Takato." Renamon said with a smile, appreciating Takato's sensitivity, before he left, while Renamon approached the balcony, sat beside Guilmon and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Guilmon replied calmly, before he looked at the sky, seeing the stars had come out after the long day they had, where in the Hazard Digimon then said. "I'm just worried about the future. What if he does return? Then this whole mess could happen again."

"He won't. We'll make sure of that." Renamon said in a confident reply as she looked at him and promised. "You mustn't worry about the future, Guilmon. If he does come back, we'll be ready. We beat him once and we can do it again. I won't let you suffer again."

Her words made Guilmon smile.

"You may be right." The red dino Digimon replied, before changing subject.

"You know, I've been thinking, what you said before, when we hugged and you said you loved me?"

"Yes, and I mean that." Renamon replied with a smile, causing Guilmon to then smile back, before he then held his hand and let his emotions out. "I will do the same. I love you, too."

From Guilmon's words, Renamon smiled as she took out her paw and put it in his hand, leading to the pair holding each other close in a loving embrace as they watched the night sky.

 _We were strangers_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are_

 _And I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _No one told me I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

And after breaking from their embrace, letting their love guide them, Guilmon, after taking Renamon's hand, began to waltz on the balcony.

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

Despite never dancing before, Guilmon was doing an amazing job, where in he then span Renamon around, watching her body move with grace and beauty as she twirled around.

 _We were strangers_

 _On a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

And with their dance over, the pair went back to their embrace the night before their final battle, staring into each other's eyes, feeling like nothing but them and their love was the only thing around.

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

Desiring him, Renamon smiled as she brushed her boobs against Guilmon's chest again, while their tails wrapped around each other.

 _Knew there were somebody somewhere_

 _Like me alone in the dark_

 _Now I know my dream will live on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Her actions made Guilmon blush, before focusing upon the foxy Digimon and gently stroked her cheek, where he then saw Renamon starting to tear up with happiness.

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

"Whatever happens, I will always love you." Renamon said, smiling as Guilmon smiled back.

"And I will always love you, Renamon." Guilmon replied, just before their lips met in a deep and loving kiss.

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I want to keep going on_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

 _In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

 _With you_

As the two continued their kissing, both were unaware of Takato and Rika were watching, smiling to see their partners together.

"I am glad for you, boy." Takato smiled, before he turned to Rika and said. "I am glad they found happiness in each other."

"Yeah, and thank you Googlehead, for making him in the first place." Rika replied, just before she kissed Takato on the cheek, making him blush and chuckle nervously.

-Epilogue-

With the Real and Digital Worlds back at peace, Impmon and BlackRenamon began dating for a while, where in Impmon, with Ai and Mako's generosity, allowed the black furred vixen to stay with them, even moving all of Mako's belongings into his sister's room so Impmon and BlackRenamon could be together.

But deciding not to take things slowly and embrace their feelings, the pair got married and had a daughter, who had her mother's grace and beauty, her father's strength and imp-like form, as well as his short temper and was known better as Impamon.

Takato became an artist and became world famous, making his own Digimon series based on the adventures he had with his friends, as well as what memories he could recall when fighting alongside the other heroes against Quartzmon.

And like Beelzemon and BlackRenamon, Takato found love with Rika, where in the pair married, with Rika not only becomming Rika Matsuki, but also a mother herself, raising two children, Kakeru and Samantha Matsuki.

Guilmon and Renamon's relationship had grown so strong that they grew more in love, which remained as strong the first time they confessed their feelings to each other.

They too married and had children of their own, Genamon and Ruilmon, who became Digimon partners to Kakeru and Samantha, fighting with the future generations of Digimon Tamers, which made their Tamers very proud.

And with such happiness in their lives, they never worried about BlackGuilmon ever again, knowing he was long gone.

But if he should return, then he'd have to deal with the Digimon Tamers, both new and original.


End file.
